


Beyond - A Tale Of Agents

by guantanamo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Slow Build, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guantanamo/pseuds/guantanamo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talon has spent enough time working in the shadows, having their reputation made only by occasional murmurs and by obscure hints. They have chosen to surface, to wreak havoc and instil their dystopian future. Their initial targets?</p>
<p>"Hanzo.. I will not forget.. the shame I have been burdened with, it is time to repay it twofold.."<br/>"Elle doit mourir, she who bends time and space."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond - A Tale Of Agents

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, guantanamo here, this is my premier foray into the realm of fanfiction, and general online fiction-writing in general. I know the chapter's pacing is rather iffy and the lore might not be correct, but I hope the final concept will be enjoyed by whoever reads this <3 
> 
> I really wouldn't mind feedback of any kind, constructive or not, since anything helps me to improve!! Really, really new to AO3 so please bear with my inadequate knowledge of tags, HTML and whatnot. See you all!

Darting through the crowd, blinking past everyone with no one noticing her movement unless she meant it. This was customary for her, the only Overwatch agent with a Chronal Accelerator. Memories of forced space-and-time leaps resurfaced, and she felt a sudden gratitude toward a certain bespectacled gorilla.

"Of course it's lil ol' me that has ta _trace_ someone through the city huh, on my day off as well, darn that lazy archer.. he must be off smoking his fancy ol' pipe while chanting some mantra, and here I am doing his job for him."

Tracer, while having this particularly annoyed train of thought, had already closed over 400 metres between her and her target, a "relatively tall man with hair tied in a ponytail", fairly unmissable enough. For Tracer, there'd only been one way to approach your target. Two words : head on. Getting her prepared voice and speech ready, she ran full speed toward  
the target.

"By the name of Overwatch, I, agent Tracer, has, uh sorry, have come to sto-"

A pair of surprised, annoyed and lazy eyes fell on her. Carrying a longbow and a quiver of arrows, wearing armor plates around his shin, there stood an intimidating figure.

To others, at least.

A myriad of emotions went past Tracer's face. Extreme surprise, questioning, realization, and finally anger.

"You were here the WHOLE TIME? And you called me to do your work? That's so.. so.. so LAZY of ya y'know! Jeez! And I was thinking  
you were busy and al-"

She was brought into a prone by Hanzo, right as a cone of shrapnel whizzed past her head. Snapping her head back, she barely saw a wisp of red and black smoke brought along by the wind. Instinctively, she rolled forward and a hand punched through the space she was just in. Looking back, she took aim at the space behind her and was about to lay fire, before Hanzo pushed her arms downward.

"Not here, there are innocents. He's baiting you. We must leave now." Surprisingly calm was Hanzo, although his battle reflexes have led to an arrow already being latched on the string. Tracer looked right to see Reaper, the killer of Overwatch agents, studying them carefully. Entering his wraith form, he glided into the shadows, and the safety of the dark hid him.


End file.
